Marshmallow
by PhoenixInTheAshes
Summary: "Fang, you are such a marshmallow." "I'll be your marshmallow."


**I don't own MR.**

"Fang, you are _such_ a marshmallow."

"I'll be your marshmallow."

Max barely caught Fang's low mumble, but her burst of laughter said that she was glad she had heard his comment. Fang simply raised an eyebrow, making her laugh harder. It took a minute, but once she pulled herself together, she looked at Fang, semi-seriously.

"Did you just quote _Tombstone_?"

"No."

Max rolled her eyes, took the bag of marshmallows from his hand, put it into the shopping cart, marked marshmallows off the list, and returned her attention to him.

"Did you slightly misquote _Tombstone_?"

"Maybe."

The grin on Max's face lit up Fang's world. _God, she's so beautiful….._ There had been a glow of happiness around Max for the last few weeks, and it had infected the entire Flock. All of them had relaxed and nearly become comfortable with their newly discovered peace, including Fang, since everything had been quiet for a while. (Or, as quiet as it can be when one lives with Iggy and Gazzy.) Nothing abnormal had happened since they stopped in the small town in Alabama, so after a vote, Max and Fang were sent out to buy groceries for the first time in months. It was such a silly, domestic thing for them to do, but Fang found himself enjoying it, mainly because of the light in Max's eyes while she picked out lunch meat. He knew the constant travel was wearing on all of them, and the peace and quiet was doing wonders for their spirits. It wouldn't last, but they certainly needed to enjoy it while it did.

Max jumped almost a foot in the air when Fang pulled her away from examining the different kinds of frozen pizzas in order to face him.

"Let's go out. Tonight, just you and me."

Max frowned slightly, and pointed out, "Fang, what if something happens while we are gone? We can't afford to be away from base camp for that long if they need us tonight."

"We haven't been on a proper date in who knows how long. It's time we took time for ourselves. Plus, they haven't bothered us in weeks. If we are needed, I'm sure it won't be anything that can't wait until tomorrow morning."

Max didn't miss his quiet but strong tone and the way his arms slowly slid around her, both of which added up to a pretty convincible Max. Still, she was somewhat unsure, and Fang picked up on it quickly.

"Come on, Max. Carpe diem. We may never get this chance again, so let's make good use of it."

Her resolve crumbled. "Okay."

The excitement on Fang's face almost removed all of Max's doubts simply because it was such a wonderful contrast to his normally indifferent expression. She figured that it was all worth it just to see him actually show happiness.

He grinned widely, the expression feeling strange on his face, and planted a kiss on Max's amused lips.

"You won't regret this," he promised.

As he helped her find the rest of the grocery list, he watched her. Everything about her made him fall that much harder: her movements, her voice, her smile, her wings that were covered by her jacket at the moment, her eyes, the way she looked at him as if he were the only person on the planet with her. He didn't care if it meant he was going soft, it's _Max_ , and everything about him felt different when he was around her. He put his hand in his pocket and fingered the little velvet box for the thousandth time that day. There was no telling how much longer the quiet would last, but he did know that he needed to make the time they still had count. _Yes, tonight will be a good night._

 ** _A/N_** ** _: Just a little fic I wrote a looong time ago but never shared on here. Hope you liked, let me know what you think. Also, this doesn't mean I'm back for good. I'm just putting all of my old stuff on here for you guys and finishing what I already started. Once I'm done with that, it's time for me to move on. I've got school and my career that I need to focus on. Maybe someday I can come back here asking you guys to buy a book I've written, huh? ;) Thanks to all of you who keep reading and reviewing all of my stories. You're the only reason I come back. Enjoy life, everyone. I'll see you when I see you._**

 ** _Fly on,_**

 ** _Phoenix_**


End file.
